


Drunken Mistake

by PursuitOfDiscovery



Series: Two Hundred and Twenty One Baker Streets [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunk Sherlock, Fluff, M/M, Sherlock AU, messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PursuitOfDiscovery/pseuds/PursuitOfDiscovery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock gets drunk and confesses his love to a certain army doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Mistake

Sherlock, where the HELL are you? JW

_I’m at The Last Drop. SH_

…and what are you doing there? Has a case come up? Shall I join you? JW

_Why do you think people go to a bar, John? Tea party? I’m at a bar, John. I’m sure you’re familiar with how a bar works. SH_

_Or do you need me to explain that as well? SH_

You’re at a bar? To just drink? JW

Is this one of your experiments? JW

_I’m trying to drink a couple of shots here, John. Stop bothering me. SH_

I’m just having a hard time believing you. Oh, and I wonder why, hmm maybe it has to do with that finger I found after you promised not to bring any more body parts home. JW

_You found that? SH_

_I am impressed. SH_

Good to know, you git. JW

The truth. Now. JW

_Go away, John. SH_

_And, by the way, that woman you are dating is here. SH_

_With someone. SH_

_A man, to be specific. SH_

_…and in a very interesting and compromising position, shall I say. SH_

Sherlock, fucking stop. JW

_What’s the matter, John? Girlfriend not pleased with your bedroom activity? Or lack therefore? SH_

_Even then I am surprised she stayed with you as long as she did. SH_

_You at least have to give her credit for trying. SH_

_Others were long gone at this stage in your failed relationships. SH_

Sherlock, my personal life is none of your business. JW

And I would like to see how long you maintain a fucking relationship before you go commenting on other’s lives. Its rude and none of your fucking business. JW

Sherlock, I didn’t mean for it sound so rude. JW

I’m sorry. Please reply. JW

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

Sherlock, will you please pick up your fucking phone? I am giving you ten minutes before I come there and drag your ass back up here. JW

And I am sorry for what I said. I shouldn’t have said it. And you should stop with the relentless teasing of my personal life. JW

I know what a sorry state it is in but I would appreciate it if you didn’t point it out. JW

_John. SH_

_Did you know that you have a very funny name? SH_

_John John John. SH_

Sherlock, are you fucking drunk?! JW

_Drrruuunk. SH_

_I’m sorry too. SH_

_I will never say that again, I promise. SH_

It’s okay Sherlock. But are you alright? JW

_I am perfectly fine. SH_

_I am perfectly okizay-zay. SH_

_I heard someone say that. SH_

_People are so funny. SH_

Okay, Sherlock, I’m coming to the bar. And you’re going straight home, you understand? JW

_But what about you? How can I leave you, John John John, and go home all by myself? SH_

I’m going to talk to Janette and break up with her. JW

And god, you’re a lightweight, aren’t you? JW

_Hate to break it to you, but I think she has already broken up with you. SH_

Well I’m making it official. JW

_John. SH_

Yes, Sherlock? JW

_I think I’m in love with someone. SH_

Really now. Who is this? JW

_He’s one of the greatest idiots in the world. SH_

_But he’s my idiot. SH_

Sherlock. JW

_Yes, John? SH_

I love you too. JW

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me; they're BBC's works of fiction.  
> This is my first attempt at fan fiction; do not hesitate to comment/criticise.


End file.
